zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of the Lizalfos
It was a sunny day in Castle Town and the town was as bustling as usual, when three men in black cloaks appeared from the gates. The foremost man said "You shall all bow down to the King of Darkness, Ganondorf, or face the consequences!" Then a grubby old man said “You jerks better clear out of here or else-" the old man never finished his sentence, as one of the cloaked men raised his hand and a ball of energy appeared and flew at the old man, swirled around him, enveloped him, then shrunk until it disappeared and took the old man with it. Everyone in Castle Town was silent except for the cloaked men, who started killing more people and destroying buildings. Meanwhile, up on a cliff overlooking Castle Town, there was a Lizalfos man in chain mail armor waiting for the chaos to stop so he could go buy some weaponry and items. The Lizalfos' name was Lizaron. In Castle Town things were quieting down because the cloaked men were leaving. Lizaron then went to castle town to buy some weapons. By the time he arrived the mask shop had crumbled easily and the potions shop's windows were destroyed. He went to the weapons shop. The cashier had a fear of Dinolfos and had heard that Lizalfos were no different. He said "You get out you lizard scum!" Lizaron replied and said "Shut up! I'm just here to buy weapons-what do you have?" The cashier said "Ugh. I have daggers, swords, spears-you name it, I have it." Lizaron said "Mmm, I think I’ll take that broadsword over there, the one with the ruby." The cashier said "That'll be 100 rupees." Lizaron said "No, I was thinking more around 80 rupees." The cashier said, "90." Lizaron said "Fine, 90.Now here's your money." The cashier said "And here's your sword, so do you want anything else?" Lizaron said, "Maybe the ruby-studded shield over there." The cashier said "OK, no haggling this time, the shield’s 80 rupees." Lizaron said "I can do that,” gave the cashier 80 rupees, took the shield, and left. Then, after buying some potions, he went to the Lost Woods to play his guitar with a skull kid when suddenly a tekktite jumped out of the bushes and jumped right on top of him. Lizaron reacted by pulling out his sword and stabbing the tekktite in the face. Then he noticed a note on the ground, tied to the tekktite's leg. He read the note. It said: If you are reading this then I am in the lost woods waiting for you to come to the spot magically marked on your map. I'll be waiting! -Link “Link...the hero who supposedly killed Ganon a few years back?" said Lizaron. "Yes..." said a voice from the bushes.”The hero that nearly killed me..." Lizaron said “Ganondorf?" The voice said "Yes...bow to me or die..." Lizaron drew his sword and shield and made a stance. Ganondorf came into plain sight and Lizaron could plainly see where Link had stabbed Ganondorf. Ganondorf chuckled. "You would never defeat me, lizard, for I am too powerful for you." "DIE!!!!!!!!!" said Lizaron. Ganondorf had deflected the blade, which flew and stuck in the ground. Lizaron picked it up and ran. Then, Lizaron went to the spot marked on his map. He saw a 20-year-old looking man in a green tunic and hat. "Link?" he said. "Yes, the Hero of Time. But..." Link turned around to reveal bandages around his body. "No...." said Lizaron.”Yes...the gash wound was deep enough to still be open...but I am still in possession of the Master Sword, a Hylian Shield, and the Ocarina of Time, and still am able to visit the Seven Sages. I am the hero of Hyrule. I didn't kill Ganondorf, did I?" said Link. "No." said Lizaron. "Well, I can help defeat him. But we'll need help. I will ask the Seven Sages." said Link, and then he closed his eyes. In the Temple of Light, Rauru, the Sage of Light, saw Link appear in his spot. Rauru said "Link! What are you doing here?" Link said "Ganon has returned to kill me and take over Hyrule." Rauru said "No... We, the Seven Sages, will help you by giving you the power of the Medallions and raise the rainbow bridge like before." Link said "Thanks." Link opened his eyes and saw Lizaron waving his hand in front of him. Link said "Stop it! Rauru said he'll help like before.” "Perfect!" said Lizaron. "First, let's gather the legendary powers. I have 8 already, so we need the other three: the Fused Shadows, the Fierce Deity's Mask and Majora's Mask." Link said. Lizaron said "Where will we find those?" Link said "The masks are in Termina, while the Fused Shadows are in the Twilight Realm." Lizaron said "Well why don't we go to the Twilight Realm first?" Link said "Well, first we need a few comrades to help... I know! Fi, Midna, and Navi! They would probably be happy to help. We have Fi right here, so let's find Navi and Midna." Fi suddenly appeared and said "I calculate a 90 percent chance that Midna is in the Twilight realm and Navi is in the Kokiri forest." Lizaron fell over, suprised that Fi appeared so fast. Link said "First let's go to the Kokiri Forest because it's closer. Hey, Lizaron, are you OK?" Lizaron said "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Now let's go." The three went to the Kokiri Forest. When they got to the Deku Tree's meadow, they found Navi sitting in front of the Deku Tree's Sprout, saying "So you just sit there all day? Must be kinda boring..." Then Navi noticed Link. Link said "Navi! It's been so long!" Then Navi said "Yeah, it has!!! So, what brings you around here?" Link said "Ganondorf's back. We need your help." Navi said"I'll be happy to help an old friend." Then Lizaron came up and said" Hey, are we going to get moving? It's almost night, guys." Then Navi said "It's a Lizalfos!!!! Run!!!!!" Then Link said "Navi, that's a new friend of ours." Then the Hour of Twilight came, and Midna appeared and said "Hi, Link! Well, it looks like we have the whole gang here, you, me, Navi, Fi, and whoever that is..." Link said "Midna, Navi, Fi, this is Lizaron. Now, Midna, do you still have the Fused Shadows?" Midna said "Yes, why?" Link said "We need the 11 legendary powers so we can permanantly get rid of Ganondorf." Fi said"Termina's that way, now let's go." Link said "Agreed." Then they all went to Termina. At Termina, they went to the moon to get the last legendary powers. Then they went to Hyrule Castle to kill Ganondorf. When they arrived at the castle, Link put on Fierce Deity's mask, put on Majora's Mask, put on the Fused Shadows, played a song he composed for the Ocarina of Time: The song of Power, activated the Six Medallions and got out the Master Sword. Then Navi said "Oh my God!!! Link, are you crazy? You'll never be able to handle all that power!!!!" Ultimate Link said "Yes, I can." Then, with all that power, Link stabbed Ganondorf through the head. Then, Ultimate Fierce MajorInterloper Link fell to the ground. Lizaron, luckily, was a medic. Lizaron said "He's just unconcious from a power overload. He'll be, OK, but first, we need to remove these powerful items." Then they removed some items. So, they took him to his house. When Link woke up, he was on his bed. Lizaron was sitting next to him, and then Link said "Is it over?" Lizaron said "Yes."